Titanium
by write-with-passion579
Summary: Sequel to Titans Tomorrow. The Teen Titans are preparing for the transition to Adulthood and becoming the Titans. Tower renovations, and a well needed Vacation. Who knows what else will happen. And what may arise. Join the Teen Titans through, friendship, natural disaster, and a breakup! BBxRea RobxStar CyxBee REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, here is the first chapter in the second installment of my Series. **

**Carry on-Kayla **

* * *

It was the night of the Teen Titans farewell ball. All the honorary Teen Titans were flooding into Titans tower, in elegant gowns and tuxes. The original five were still preparing and primping for the big night.

"Friend Raven I am most excited about this night of feasting of celebrating." The beautiful redhead said while pinning the last of her long locks into the intricate pile on her head. The alien princess wore a baby pink gown that flowed like water down her curvaceous figure. One long sleeve wrapped around her right arm like a greek goddess. She was Beautiful adorned in Diamond jewels and her formal tamaranian tiara.

"So am I, usually this stuff isn't my cup of tea, but I'm looking forward to dancing with Beastboy..." Raven said quietly from across the room. The grey skinned girl was clad in in a Beautiful mermaid style dress. It's sweetheart neckline was a shimmering stormy grey, a shade darker than her skin tone. The colors darkened until at the very bottom it was black as night, the silver sequins made it seems like a starry night. Starfire had curled her lavender locks so they rested on her collar bone. Both were a vision of perfection.

They were about to find their escorts when there was a knock on their door. "Oh Raven, your' prince charming is here." Raven sighed, and smiled at Starfire who was giggling.

The door swung open and there he stood wearing a black tux and shiny grey tie his green hair had been slicked back and spritzed. The man at the door was incredibly handsome and debonair, but his personality was entirely Beastboy. Right behind him was Robin, His normally spiky hair had grown out. Now his abnormally long hair was pulled into a black ponytail at the nape of his neck. He donned a plain black tuxedo, but what kept his hair in place was a tightly wound baby pink ribbon, that he wore just for Star.

"You both look incredible." Robin said as he wrapped his arms around his aliens waist. At the same time Beastboy was drooling at the very sight of his girlfriend. She was a dark beauty, Beastboy could not believe this girl loved him. Sense their last encounter with Slade she began to cover her emotions, but with him she didn't hide anything. She had to start controlling her powers, she mediated more; and they had to draw some lines as to how far they could go. Although, they never really went too far. He never minded, as long as she was with him he didn't care.

Extending his arm to the Sorceress, and Robin's to Starfire; the two couples were off to a night of dining and dancing.

* * *

The roof of Titans tower had been temporarily transformed into a beautiful outdoor ballroom. Sheer white tapestries had been strung overhead by wires, rods, and sparkling lights. The concrete had a bountiful dance floor, already occupied by those swaying to smooth jazz and rat pack impressionists. Each Teen Titan contributed something to the transformation. Cyborg and Beastboy co-arranged the catering, and to everyone's surprise they didn't argue. Raven handled music claiming this was an event to welcome them to the adult society, and loud, obnoxious, club music was "inappropriate." Starfire decorated, and did a marvelous job. Robin organized and handled the minor details.

Everything was perfect, and breathtaking. Even Raven felt like she was in some far off fairy tale land. The crowd suddenly took notice of the 4 Teen Titans stepping out of the elevator and cheered. "There they are! Took y'all long enough." called Cyborg.

The metallic man had found a white tuxedo that had been altered to fit his metal frame. Bumble Bee stayed close to his side and looked ravishing in a golden rod high low rise dress. Together the 6 walked to the front table to take their seats.

Once everyone was seated Robin stood up and lifted his glass high into the air and cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone and welcome,I would like to start off this night with the 5 original Teen Titan speeches. "

"The Teen Titans have been in order for 5, years now. 6 in October. Our oldest member is in his twenties now and the rest of us are not far behind. Together we have-"

'blah blah blah, our first duty is to the helpless citizens, yada yada, something about his beautiful Starfire.' Beastboy thought to himself, he just wanted to get dancing, and eating, and-'

"Beastboy? It's your turn Beastboy. Beastboy? BEASTBOY!?" Starfire nudged him in his ribs while whispering harshly into his ears.

"oh right!" Launching himself out of his seat Beastboy raised his glass in a similar fashion as Robin. "Um, I'm known as the goofball, the screw up, the green one, the ladies man." everyone groaned "Okay, maybe not a ladies man, but I'm definitely an animal lover." Geez, tough crowd. Humor me tonight okay? Anyways, last year I was known as not being me. Because I lost something, Someone very dear to me. But their back now, in an odd twist of fate; and everything's back to normal. So here's to the Teen Titans, to putting the past problems and hindrances behind us. And here's to the Titans, to building maturity and keeping normality."

"Here Here" Said Robin drinking deep and holding onto the shoulders of Starfire.

Next came Ravens speech, she didn't raise her glass, or clear her throat; she did nothing to draw attention to herself. When she spoke her voice came out strong and clear. "To finding ourselves as we take this leap into adulthood and responsibility. May these next few months be the best of our teenage lives."

Every Teen Titan had found out about Ravens journey and knew she was struggling with it all still. Speedy stood up and lifted his glass in a salute to his friend. "To Raven." Every Teen Titan mimicked his movements and at least a hundred crystal glasses were raised to her.

After the speeches the dancing started, Raven and Beastboy swayed to the soft beat of The Way You Look Tonight by Maroon 5. Raven knew Frank Sinatra was the true artist of this song, but she wanted to spice up the music with some modern artists. So here they were, Beastboy trying to be suave and woo the elegant woman in front of him, and Raven playing along so he didn't feel foolish. And this was the beginning of their lives, Raven couldn't be happier. Tomorrow they would begin renovations on the Tower, and in 2 weeks all 5 of them, and Bumble Bee, would be off on a vacation. This was all she could ask for and her heart was swelling with joy. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

**Sorry it's not incredibly long, I'll work on longer chapters. Anyway please review, and Happy New Year everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow! all the review in the first day! You are all amazing! I think it's necessary to say this is a sequel to Titans Tomorrow, a fanfic I wrote. It is available and I STRONGLY recommend all of you read it before diving any farther into this story. It will help clear up any questions and make this story more enjoyable. THANKS! **

**carry on-Kayla**

* * *

Early morning rays shown through Ravens window warming her room and brightening the dark, dreary appearance. Waking up from her comfortable sleep, Raven stretched her stiff muscles and yawned. At this moment a knock sounded from the door and her sparkling amethyst eyes opened wide knowing who was at the door. Beastboy. She threw the covers off her body, exposing her purple flannel PJ pants and smokey gray tank top; and opened the metal hindrance between her and the changeling.

There in front of her stood an 5'9 tower of green. In his old, worn down, PJ pants and plain t-shirt. His hair was still a mess and in his hands were two coffee mugs. "Here," he said handing her one of them. "I made you tea, I figured before we start on renovations we could chill, just us."

"You made me tea? Wow, are you drinking some too?" she questioned watching him sip at his own steaming cup.

"Naw, I have hot chocolate. But I did try your tea once, it was alright I just didn't like the bitter after taste; I'll stick with normal southern sweet tea." He kissed her cheek and stepped into her room.

"What does Robin have on our agenda for today?" She asked with another yawn.

"He wants us to make a game plan for what we want done with the Tower." He chuckled "I wouldn't mind an indoor zoo, that would be fun!"

Raven smiled and sipped at her tea. It was still hot, scalding even but she didn't complain; she was enjoying a quiet morning with Beastboy when normally she would be all alone, reading a book.

"Last night was amazing wasn't it." She said quietly hiding a blush growing on her face.

"Yeah, great job on the music too. Some of those songs reminded me of the Doom Patrol." Beastboy smiled softly and gazed out on the bay.

"The Doom Patrol, how so?"

"When I was freshly adopted I would have nightmares about my real parents. Like reliving their accident...anyway Steve and Rita would put on old classic movies, or play rat pack songs to cheer me up. Rita always made hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon." He looked at his cup, it lacked the fancy additions but it now made sense as to why he choose to drink that. "I miss them as my parents...not my team mates. It's bittersweet I guess."

"You are really impressing me lately, Your vocabulary has greatly improved, You try to be more serious but you still have this childlike wonder. It's admirable."

"I have a good role model." He smiled at her. At that moment Robins voice emitted from their communicators.

"Titans, be in the main room in an hour. No later...Beastboy..." Beastboy cringed and Raven laughed.

"Alright go, we need to get ready." He got up and took their cups, with a soft chaste kiss he was gone. Raven sighed, she was completely enamored with this boy, this man and life couldn't be sweeter.

* * *

The warm water flowed down past Beast Boy's shoulders and poured down onto the tile. "Just the way you look tonight.." He hummed while he lathered the mountain air scented shampoo into his hair. 'She is beautiful, she looked like a queen last night.' Beastboy recalled the way Raven walked and danced around yesterday. She kept her perfect posture, she looked like some sort of night goddess. the shimmering jewels and rhinestones were like celestial bodies swirling around her every time she moved. Beastboy blushed 'shes mine.'

The water grew colder and Beastboy shut it off. He morphed into a dog and shook the excess water off before stepping out of the shower, he used to do it outside of the shower, but Cyborg slipped and dented his shoulder plate so Beastboy was more cautious after that. Beastboys deep green hair was getting Darker as he grew older, and more luscious. He felt like Danny from Greece somedays with thick, hair that he slicked back after his showers. Of course once it dried it was a wild mess and looked something more like Einstein. Beastboy wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his room hoping no other Titan would need a shower that morning, they would be furious he used all the hot water.

Beastboy checked the time, 8:45. 'Did I really just spend 30 minutes in the shower?' he thought amazed at what the clock read. He shook it off and went to his drawers to find clean clothes. Normally he would go to his closet to get his uniform. But Since the Teen Titans were on hiatus he had put them away, now to don civilian clothes. What little civilian clothes he had...that is.

He choose some old tattered jeans that used to be 3 times too big. He bought them for a Halloween costume, he was a gangster. That night didn't go so well, lets just say don't egg a house if your pants don't fit. Robin wasn't happy about that phone call. He threw on the jeans that now fit him well, and a plain t-shirt.

"Time to get to the main room I suppose.' He left his room and traveled the long hallways straight to the main room. When the double doors opened Beastboy was greeted to the impatient grumbling of Robin.

"Beastboy I specifically said 1 hour and do you have any idea what time it is?" Robin said, irritation dripping from every word.

"I'm only 5 minutes late, chill dude." Beastboy said, while planting a kiss on Ravens cheek. She was completely engulfed in a book and wasn't aware of his entrance. Until now that is.

Robin was still fuming but had calmed down, and was now ready for an adult discussion with his team. "All right, lets be serious. In these next few days we need to decide on what we want done with the tower. we've all pooled together our suggestions, but some of them are not possible. We won't be painting the inside green, we will not build a ground floor mall, an olympic sized gym has also been vetoed." He glared at Cyborg. "But some things have been accepted, a library, where we will keep all criminal records, books of strategy, and whatever else. A bathroom for every Titan room, and for some reason, a spa...Raven, did you really agreed to this?" Robin asked, extremely surprised.

"It'd be nice."

"Well then, thats that... anyway: lets assign projects. Cy, can you handle de-construction, break some windows, tear down walls?"

"I built it, I think I can destroy it."

"Star wanna go with me to pick out some new furniture for the whole tower? we can each find new individual furniture later."

"Of course Robin! Id be delighted!"

"Raven do you wanna pick out paints, and Beastboy can you get some hardwood, new tiles, etc. etc?"

both nodded.

"Great! Well we have 3 weeks to finish the Tower before vacation, so Titans...GO!"

* * *

**Sorry it took 2 weeks, But its better than 2 months! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Carry On-Kayla**


End file.
